Mobius faces the war of the worlds
by Sonic fan passional
Summary: Planet Mobius has faced counters from outer space before, but never before had it been from an invasion and in the same exact solar system. And it's up to Team Sonic, Shadow, Silver and the freedom fighters to stop the Martian invasion. Spoiler alert, this crossover will have three different endings from three different victories and defeats.
1. List of characters and items

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

Planet Mobius – Archie Sonic prime universe (Old reality)

Communicators - Sonic boom

New Mobotropulis - Archie Sonic prime universe (Old reality

Fire and magma reflector shield – Sonic the hedgehog 3

Knothole freedom fighters – Archie Sonic prime universe (Old reality)

Dark Sonic – Sonic X

Station Square – Sonic adventure 2

Super Sonic's sphere shields for partners – Sonic heroes

G.U.N – Archie Sonic prime universe (Old reality)

Sonic in video diary - Middle aged Archie Sonic

Sung thoughts of Sonic - Underground Sonic

Voice of planet Mobius - Underground Sonic's siblings (Manic and Sonia)

Time stones - Sonic CD

Item boxes - Every 16 bit Sonic game ever made

 **WAR OF THE WORLDS**

Martians – Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds new generation 2010

Mars landscape – Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds new generation 2010

Martian government chambers – Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds new generation 2010

Other Martian buildings – War of the worlds game (PC and PSX)

Mammal like Mars creature – War of the worlds (PC)

Grey sphere with Martian crystal and worm like Martian inserts - Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds mini game adventure

Martian machines, capsules and hydrogen fuelled launcher – War of the worlds game (PC and PSX and Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds new generation

Ruined church - Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds 2010

Martian's roar – Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds old and new

Red weed – Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds new generation 2010

Person Mthamel and Beth, but in modern clothing – Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds 2010

Tripod shields – Steven Spielberg's war of the worlds

Martin hood of newer machine - Jeff Wayne's musical version of war of the worlds 2010


	2. prologue

The scene starts off with a red landscape littered up with rocks further than the eye can see and very little evidence of vegetation, in the distance is a structure made of steel and metal designed to be air locked with it's own oxygen chambers built in fount of dark red rocky mountains and surrounded by strange looking buildings that display a small remnant of a Martian society mostly of dome shaped buildings with two craved spikes set above doorways, some built in shapes of pyramids and some resembling the building of Red square from Russia. Close up on the scene suddenly; a giant metal foot steps down on the ground, crushing some rocks in the process.

The viewing moves slightly further back to reveal a walking tripod that is designed for transport instead of battle that the foot belongs to. The scene than changes to a sky view of a red desert landscape littered with rocks on the other side of the mountain, with only several cities on the horizon and across the barren landscape were five other walking tripods heading to the structure as the one that appeared earlier that is on it's way to a city on the quickest route possible.

The tripod walked to the entrance of the structure that's shaped like a hexagon and built underground into the rock leading to the structure stinking out on the surface. The tripod stops there and waits a moment for the scanner installed above the entrance to scan it. After the scanner at the entrance scanned the tripod, the entrance of double-layered triangle steel panels opened up and spun clockwise as they move off the entrance.

The tripod entered into a hexagon cylinder shaped collider leading straight to the structure and went on it's way to the structure as the triangle steel panels moved anti clockwise and closed back down, resealing the entrance. On the start of the collider a few seconds after entry, steam jets sprayed gentle, soft white shots of white steam onto the tripod, one from each two jets, three each lined up on both sides making it six to cleanse any excess dirt off the tripod all the while the tripod kept on the move from bottom to top.

The tripod went the rest of the way down to the end of the collider where it's met by a platform with metal hinges and a hexagon shaped entrance on the right side of the open space of the platform. The tripod stopped in fount of the platform and the lime green windshield of the tripod opens up as the entrance itself opens up. Slimy tentacles slivered out from the tripod, followed by a bulky body that is mostly brains with a lipless mouth that has small tentacles in it.

It was a martian. The martian crawled out from its tripod sideways. As it does so, it placed the right side of it's tentacles onto the platform after dragging itself to the nose of the tripod, slivered the right half of his tentacles onto the platform, using the left side of its tentacles, the Martian moved right off its tripod, quickly placed the left side of its tentacles onto the platform while moving off its tripod, turned right and moved right on to the opened hexagon entrance, going right through the entrance. The entrance closes down behind the martian.

The scene changes again to a walkway leading to six elderly martian rulers of the red planet in a room, surrounding and facing a pixelated 3D holographic moving image of planet Mobius to discuss about migrating to a new home on an inhabitable planet that is capable of sustaining life, revealing to us that the structure is the martian's government chambers. An artificial light lit up above the first member as if on cue, it starts making a speech through the brain as would the other five since martians can communicate by telepathies.

 _"The era of disillusionment and decay is over. Never before have I witness such destruction and execution. On my way to the chambers, in the remanets of our society, I have witnessed a parent member of a local family execute itself for the other and their young due to the lack of available resource for nourishing. The gravity of our desperation is extreme."_ The first elderly martian stated to the other five Martians. (The local martian family the martian witnessed was several blocks from the martian government chambers.)

The artificial light above the first elderly martian faded out and another lit up above the second one.

 _"Mars is no longer capable of sustaining life. Our attempts to maintain the biosphere have failed and our water along with the temperature depletes, as does our population."_ The second martian stated to the other five martians.

The artificial light above the second elderly martian fades out and another above the third one lit up.

 _"A consequential course of action is a migration for occupation to a new inhabitable planet, called Mobius, our young sunward neighbour."_ The third elderly martian informed to the other six elderly martians.

The fifth and sixth elderly Martians respond to the information by repeating the word Mobius with their talepatly before the artificial light above the third elderly Martian fades out and another above the fourth elderly martian lit up.

 _"Mobius is abundant of life and natural resources as scrutinized by our ancestors. The environment may seem uncomfortable, but not uninhabited."_ The fourth elderly martian stated to the other six elderly martians before the artificial light above it faded off and the one above the fifth elderly martian lit up.

 _"The problem is of course the humans, overlanders and mobians."_ The fifth elderly martian mentioned to the other five elderly martians.

The second, third and forth martians cringe their faces the second Martian spook through telepathy. The second on the word human, the third martian on overlander and the fourth martian on Mobian in response to the information with their telepathy.

 _"The humans have only begun moving on up from primitive intelligence when Mobius was Earth before the Xorda tried to destroy the humans for experimenting one of their kind, only for the lower primitive life forms they knew as animals become mutated to the intelligent brings known as mobians and the humans whom have chosen to escape from Earth's surface by heading for outer space mutated into overlanders on their return to the planet due to the crash landing of their spacecraft, all from the mutations of the Xorda's gene missiles._

 _The intelligence of the mobians and overlanders are higher than the human intelligence, but still lower than our martian intelligence. And they have all created societies of their own around a perpetual conquest and conflict." The sixth martian stated to the other seven martians."_

The first and second martian responded to the information with the word conflict with their telepathy.

 _"A rapid offensive to their economic heart shall prevent any opposition."_ The sixth martian continued.

The first and second martians repeated the word opposition with their telepathy. The artificial light above the sixth martian faded out and the one above the first Martian lit up the second time.

 _"The means for attack have already been realized."_ The first martian started to inform to the other five martians.

The second and third martians repeated the word realized with their telepathy.

 _"Our structured weaponry shall be enough to demolish the inferior human forces. Unfortunately however, both the Mobian and overlander forces have weapons and defences superior to the human forces that are just plenty to counter our weaponry, due to their intelligence as mentioned before are far closer to ours. Even worse yet for our chances of invasion is from the mobians."_

The second and third martians cringe at the word mobians as they repeat the word with their telepathy.

 _"They own a set of gems controlled by a mega gem that's powerful enough to float an island in Mobiu's stratosphere, containing a powerful liquid bring that could cause major havoc if released from the mega gem. Also there are very few mobians whom have the knowledge to use the power of those gems to be in super forms that'll work to their advantages. And because the mobains and overlanders work with humans as scrutinized by our current scientific observatory researchers, it'll be quite difficult for us to invade Mobius, unless of course we raid the Mobians source of power and use it as well as our weaponry against them, the humans and the overlanders."_

The first Martian continued to the other five Martians. Back on the surface on a part of Mars, where a nuzzle made of titanium rose up, aimed at a large red bounder, shot at it, having a fiery lash of heat stuck at it, blowing it to oblivion.

The scene changes to a test lab where a mammal like Mars creature was contained in a egg shaped glass cage standing in it. It looked up at a black hole above it and instantly, black smoke came out of the black hole and rapidly filled up the cage and bits of the black smoke bring inhaled by the mammal like Mars creature, immediately suffocating it. The mammal like mars creature went for the fount of the egg shaped glass cage and tried to get out of the cage vainly, but the black smoke soon killed off the mammal like Mars creature. The scene changes again to a very large hatch opening up and revealing hundreds and thousands of martian tripods built for battle.

The Scene changed once more to a hydrogen fuelled launcher designed and built to launch tripods and the martian troops and scoots to use them into battle in titanium seal capsules. The first elderly martian spoke as the final two scene changes slot occur.

 _"We have not needed military weaponry for five thousand years. An hydrogen fuelled launcher shall be constructed to launch out Martian Military troopers and scoots to Mobiu's stratosphere."_

 _"It is time for Mars to thrive again on Mobiu's young, unprotected soil."_ The first elderly martian announced to the other five elderly martians.

Inside the hydrogen fuelled launcher, a young martian engineer was quickly stocking up a small grey metal sphere containing a crystal and six electrical wires with six coloured Martian slugs separately into a capsule that's small enough for a human to carry in it's hands while using some of it's other tentacles to activate some machine controls and carefully steadily moved it over to a titanium claw that lowered down to the capsule and clipped onto it.

The young martian engineer released the capsule from it's two fount tentacles and the titanium claw lifted up, slowly moved toward the launcher chamber, lowered down into it, placed the capsule into the launchers base, let go of it, lifted up again and slowly moved away from the launcher chamber. The young martian engineer activated the machine controls some more to get the launcher to launch the capsule to Mobius.

 _"I just hope whatever intelligent lifeform rather human, Overlander or Mobian finds it shall gather whatever of it's kind and other two it can, enough to form a colony so that they can escape our grip and build a future for themselves. I'm aware our rulers claimed for them to be a problem for us, but nothing's as it seems to be, so it doesn't mean they should be extinct. Even though if they are, they still have the right to exist and have a future at all as much as those superior minded to them."_ The young martian engineer thought to it.

In sky view, the hydrogen fuelled launcher lowered down it's tube, then bounced it back up fast as the hydrogen fuelled launcher launched the capsule out into space directly towards Mobius with the telescope pointed at Mars.

In space view, the capsule was going so fast from bring launched, that it's looking like a green flare coming form it with a green mist behind it.

The scene extended to an ocean blue circle revealing to us that it's viewed from a telescope on Mobius.

"WHOA!" An underage young male voice spoke in wonder of the event happening from Mars.

The scene changes to Tails outside with Sonic standing to his left and looking up at the stars with his right gloved hand settling on Tail's back with his mouth wide open and opened eyes widened in reaction of the green flare coming off the bright red dot in the night sky at his hut with the telescope Tails built with his father recently to look up into space for stars and planets during spare time.

Tails swiftly moved his face back off the telescope, moved it left and up to Sonic's head as he averted his eyes toward it.

"Sonic, you goanna see this, it's unusual." Tails told Sonic before letting head go back to it's normal position and getting up to make way to the telescope for Sonic.

"I know bud, it's not like anything I've ever witnessed before." Sonic stated to Tails in agreement as he moved right sideways lightly to the telescope, crouched down behind it, held to it, bring careful not to change it's position and looked into it through the lens faster than sound and, or light to get a better view at it.

Once Sonic took a closer look at Mars using the telescope, he grew frightened at what the light green light in the night sky really was.

"Tails, it looks like some green flare coming from Mars, kind of a green mist behind it, and it's getting closer. But I don't think it's a natural event bud. If there's some kind of intelligent life on Mars, it must've made it possible. And I always thought for Mars to be lifeless." Sonic explained to Tails as he witnessed the event though the telescope.

"Well who didn't Sonic? Since Mobius used to be earth, Humans have as Overlanders and Mobians then and now believed for Mars to once have life on it but somehow lost it from it's stratosphere bring ripped off it's surface by an solar storm." Tails pointed out to Sonic.

Sonic was about to let go of the telescope, when suddenly, another jet of gas shot out from Mars.

"OH MY GOSH! TAIL'S, ANOTHER GREEN FLARE HAPPENED FROM THERE!" Sonic yelled out remarking in fright.

"WHAT?" Tails questioned Sonic in disbelieve.

Sonic then really moved back form the telescope, arched back from it, gets himself up off the ground stood up, turned right forty five degrees before tails came running in turning a forty five degree right, crouching down and looking into the telescope just to see the second flare falling the first flare. He widened his viewing in fright of the second green flare with the green mist behind it, but it was much larger than the first one.

"Dawn you're right Sonic, there is another flare." Tails stated to Sonic, now in an understatement that his best mate wasn't bluffing.

He then really moved back form the telescope, arched back from it, gets himself up off the ground stood up, turned right forty five degreesto Tails as he turned left to Sonic as he tilted his head down to Tails as he tilted his head up to Sonic and they locked eyes at each other.

"Well Tails, ever since that time we've been aborted to space from some metallic alien, we've got the point that we aren't alone in the universe little buddy." Sonic remarked to Tails.

Tails nodded positively to Sonic in agreement, knowing that it's true before turning a forty five degree right, crouching down and looking into the telescope just to see the second flare falling the first flare. He widened his viewing in fright of the second green flare with the green mist behind it, but it was much larger than the first one.

"But if there is intelligent life there doing that, they must've survived underground and looked to space with microscopes built through Mar's surface, looking for new planets to migrate to." Sonic stated to Tails as he removed himself from the telescope, got up, turned a forty five degree left, tilted his face back up and averted is eyes back on Sonic's face.

In a few moments of silence, Tails thought about some kind of invasion occurring from Mars and a worried and frightened expression was appearing on his face in fount of Sonic. And with Sonic seeing the expression appealing on his best mate's face, he knew for certain that what he's thinking of it isn't pretty.

"Sonic, what if they knew there's intelligent life which is us Mobians, the overlanders and humans on this planet that are either as intelligent or more so than us and the overlanders and they decided to kill us so that they can inherit Mobius? What if it'll come to war?" Tails questioned Sonic in fear of an invasion.

"I don't know Tails, but unless enough of us escape, we all as good as gone. But if that's life coming for us, we better hope they come in peace. And specking of peace, we could use some ourselves since after the war we went through from the dark legion and the iron king and queen." Sonic answered Tails.

"Then we must get it to uncle Chuck and Rotor's attention." Tails suggested to Sonic.

"And don't forget Sally Tails and specking of which, I goanna get uncle Chuck and Sally to the research observatory, you communicate Rotor and tell him I'm coming for him after Sal. If he ask, tell him it's an emergency." Sonic told tails as he let his eyes and head return to their normal frontal positions, turned right in a forty five degree angle and went into an running trance.

"Sure Sonic, I'll meet you there." Tails responded to Sonic with a nod.

"Thanks buddy." Sonic thanked Tails as he averted his eyes at Tails, smirked at him and gave him his trademark thumbs up.

Sonic let his eyes return to their normal fontal position and dashed off in a blue streak for his Uncle and princess Sally and Tails brought up his left arm to his face as he tilted it down and averted his eyes to it. He brought his right gloved hand to it, pushed a button with his right index finger, the little monitor fuzzed up for a moment and showed a moving image of Rotor the walrus on the monitor, yarning heavily before looking to the screen to see whom would be reaching to him at bed time, only to see Tails.

"Oh hey Tails, what's up?" Rotor greeted Tails questionably.

"Rotor, I was observing the sky with Sonic and we saw something unusual happening from Mars." Tails answered Tails informally.

"What do you mean?" Rotor asked Tails tried but calmly.

Tails moved his communicator over to the telescope lens so that Rotor can see what the genius two tails fox is on about.

Once Rotor saw the two green flares coming from Mars, he opened he his mouth and widened it and his eyes in shocking reaction on the outer space event as Tails brought his communicator back to it's previous position.

Rotor immediately got his focus right on Tails.

"Oh you're right Tails, it is unusual." Rotor stated to Tails in understanding.

"Um umm." Tails mouthed to Rotor in response

"Anyway, Sonic wanted me to reach you and inform you that he's coming to grab you after bringing uncle Chuck and Sally to the research observatory." Tail informed Rotor.

"Good, cause I need to be there fast, that green flare doesn't look natural to me." Rotor mentioned to Tails.

"Thanks Rotor, I'll see you guys there." Tails thanked Rotor before turning off the communicator with his right gloved hand.

Tails let his eyes return to their normal frontal positions, turned left in a forty seven degree angle, hurried toward his telescope, grabbed it, stacked it up and carried it over his right shoulder. Not having any time to go home and put it away, Tails instantly spun his twin tails like a propeller, lifted up into the air and started his way toward the research observatory.

The scene suddenly faded to black and became an ultra modern study room with Sonic sitting in an office chair and behind him was a bookshelf full of books and a image of a medium light blue blossomed plant painted on a white vase next to it on it's left. And on what revealed to be a computer desk is a small plate with a few chilli dogs on it. Sonic starred into the screen and started specking to it as if he's specking to people.

 **"No one would have believed in the years of the two Robotnik wars and iron war, that Mobian, overlander and human affairs were bring watched from the timeless worlds of space. No one could've dreamed, of we were bring scrutinized, like someone with a microscope that study's creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. Few males even considered the possibility of life on other planets.**

 **And yet, across the gulf of space, minds immeasurably superior to ours, regarded Mobius with envious eyes. And slowly… and surely… they drew their plans against us.**


	3. Eve of the war part 1

In the research observatory of New Mobotropolis less than a minute later, Sonic and Tails were with Sally, Rotor and sir Charles taking turns observing the green flares despite Tails carrying his own telescope with him for not having any time to bring it home since he was in such a rush already seeing the first two through Tail's telescope and Rotor through his communicator. Rotor took the first turn, Sally took the second turn and Charles took the last one after princess Sally, just to see what his nephew was going on about what he saw.

"Good golly, is that what you mean sonny boy?" Charles asked Sonic.

"Did it have a green mist behind it uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked his uncle.

"Indeed sonic." Charles answered Sonic.

"Then it is." Sonic told Charles.

 **"At midnight the twelfth of August, a huge mass of luminous gas erupted from Mars and sped towards Mobius. When Tails and me witnessed it while observing Mars through his telescope, I sped to my Uncle Chuck's and Sal's and rushed them over to the research observatory and also did so for Rotor after Tails reached him by communicator to inform him that I was on my way for him before the two tailed fox rushed to the observatory himself. There Tails and me showed them the event that turned out to be missiles going across two hundred million miles invisibly towards us that would've brought so much calamity to Mobius."** Stated Sonic whose voice suddenly became a narrator to the crossover.

Charles moved his head back from the mega telescope, then moved out of the way so that his speedy heroic nephew can have a look himself as he rushed over to the mega telescope in super speed and looked into the lens himself, only to see another jet of gas blowing off another green flare coming off Mars with a green mist behind it.

 **"As I watched, there was another jet of gas. It was another missile, starting on its way."** Said the narrator that is Sonic's voice.

"GASP, WHOA!" Sonic gasped in shocked reaction.

"What is it sonny?" Charles asked Sonic in cariosity as was Tail's princess Sally and Rotor.

"Another jet of gas shot out from Mars unc." Sonic answered Charles.

"Let me see." Charles told Sonic.

Sonic moved back from the mega telescope lens as he turned a forty five degree left, making way for his uncle before Charles went to the mega telescope and looked into the lens himself, followed by Tails, Rotor and Sally who also took a look after Sonic and Charles. After everyone in the observatory witnessed the third missile they all stared toward Charles, expecting him to have a clue of what the green flares may be.

"What do you think it is Uncle chuck?" Sonic asked Charles.

"Well…" Charles started as he brought up his right gloved hand to his breaded chin in thinking mode.

…this occurrence doesn't look anything natural as you have predicted Sonic." Charles continued to his nephew.

"Then it must be an alien invasion." Tails added, butting in.

Charles averted his eyes toward Tails as Sonic, Sally and Rotor turned their heads to Tails and averted their eyes to his face. All looking at him as if he has three heads expect for Sonic for he had seen life beyond Mobius during his one year in space. Charles then chuckled at Tails as Rotor and Sally shook their heads in disbelief then everyone turned their heads and averted their eyes back at Charles.

"No I wouldn't say so Tails. Back in the twenty first century when Mobius was earth, several air sealed human colonies with oxyanion chambers and other machines that can turn urine back into water and can grow plants for food were formed on Mars, so it's possible that the humans might be abandoning their colonies to return to this planet before their colonies age to the point where they'll no longer be working. Nothing else could've survived on that remote forbidden planet." Charles predicted.

 **"And that's how it was for the next ten nights, an bright green flare coming from Mars with a green mist drawing behind it, a beautiful, but somehow disturbing sight. Uncle Chuck insured that we're in no danger. He predicted that it could be humans from old colonies trying to leave Mars before their air sealed colonies on mars have gotten too old to support them and that there could be no living thing other then that on that remote forbidden planet."** Stated the narrator which is Sonic.

 _ **"The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one, he said. The chances of anything coming from Mars are a million to one. But still, they come."**_

Sonic, Tails, princess Sally and Rotor all looked at Charles with such hopeful eyes.

"I hope you're right Charles." Sally stated to Charles.

"As we all do unc." Sonic added"

Tails and Rotor both nodded in agreement.

"But if it's Martians tending an alien invasion as me and Tails predicted earlier before we're zoomed in here, goddess to Aurora help us." Sonic added which all around him but Charles for not having religious beliefs himself nodded to.

Charles felt a yarn coming in from tiredness coming to him. He brought his left gloved hand to his mouth, covered with mouth with it and did a big wide yarn as he shut his eyes from the wide opening of his mouth.

After the yarning, Charles slowly shut his mouth as he opened his eyes and uncovered his hand by removing his left gloved hand from it. Then he set his eyes back on the four young Mobains.

"Well, its getting late guys. By tomorrow evening, I shall keep an eye out on Mars for any future unusual activity happening form up there, but right now, I reckon we all need to wrap it up and get some sleep." Charles pronounced to Sonic, Tails, Rotor and Sally.

"Right." Everyone replied to Charles in understanding and agreement.

Charles averted his eyes toward Sonic.

"Sonic, could you stay behind with me and speed me home after I lock the place up?" Charles asked Sonic.

"Sure." Sonic answered his uncle with a nod as Tails, Sally and Rotor started their way out of the research observatory, leaving Sonic and Charles to shut the dome, lock up and speed home.

Ten days later, sonic and Sally were on their way back home from their recent mission with the wolf pack and the felidae tribe with the afternoon just becoming dusk when suddenly, something fell down from the sky like a meteor in the horizon, stopping Sonic and Sally in their tracks as their sights both caught a glimpse of it falling into the Mobius stratosphere from Mobiu's gravity.

They both watched it fall to Mobius, expecting it to be a polyptych scenario and it crashed somewhere beneath the trees of the great forest. A minute later, no impact of it swept across the land. Somehow growing suspicious, Sonic quickly grabbed Sally's right arm with his left gloved hand.

"Come on Sal, we gotta juice." Sonic told Sally.

Sally sighed in irritation of her companion before he let go of her to let her grab onto him by the shoulders. Sonic then revved up his feet and sped him and her over to where the seemly meteor landed with his super speed, breaking the sound barrier. It was only a matter of seconds before they reached where it landed, for as soon as Sonic spotted it, he stopped right in fount of it.

 **"On our way back home form our most recent mission, Sally and I both spotted what looked like a meteorite in the sky. We braised ourselves for the worst, but oddly, it resulted more likely a sound of a crash similar to a noise a plane makes in crashing. Sal and I sped along to where it hit to find it still in flames which had me left with little choice but request Nicole to build a bucket with some of the nanites to fill with water and put the fire out with before Nicole could analyse it."** The middle aged Sonic narrated to the readers.

The pair was both relived and odd struck at the same time that the fiery ball in a crater was small and that there was half a cylinder shaped piece of steel what looked like a round sphere that's small enough for a Mobain to carry near it in a clearing spot in the forest broken in half due to impact. One half of it is still in the half cylinder and the other laid on the grass. Noticing a river flow right by it, Sally reached her right hand in the right fount pocket of her blue vest, took out her hand held portable computer and spoke to it.

"Nicole." Sally said to the device.

An artificial lynx wearing a violet dress pixel formed as Sonic his head a forty eight degree left and averted his eyes to the lynx.

"Yes Sally." Nicole responded to Sally.

"We have a strange item in the clearing of the great forest there. It looked like a meteor when it fell form the sky, but when we rushed to it, it wasn't such at all, and instead it looked like alien technology. We need you to analyse it Nicole." Sally informed Nicole.

"Yeah, but first we need a bucket, can you make us one with some of the nanites Nicole?" Sonic asked Nicole interrupting.

"Of course." Nicole answered Sonic as she built a bucket with nanites as Sonic let his head return to its normal frontal position and averted his eyes to the nanite bucket that's just been formed by Nicole.

"Thanks Nicole." Sonic thanked Nicole.

Sonic sped over to the bucket and in less than a second in full witness of Sally and Nicole, he scooped out some water from the river, head back over to the fire and puts it out by squashing the water onto it. Then he stood aside and puts the bucket down on the grass on his left as Sally rushed over to the half cylinder and broken sphere.

Sonic left the bucket, rushed over to it just as well and crouched to it beside Sally on her right in hopes to find out what the thing is.

"Okay Nicole, analyse the item." Sally ordered Nicole.

"Analysing Sally." Nicole responded, as she obliged.

In a few moments, Nicole analysed the alien technology.

"The sphere doesn't appear to be broken. In fact, it's in two pieces on proposed to add in a crystal and six worm like black inserts. One with green, one with red and the other three with both red and green." Nicole informed Sonic and Sally.

The information of the worm like inserts and the colours on them caught on Sonic with a gasp. The gasp was lightly, but it still load enough to catch Sally and Nicole's attention who turned their faces and averted their eyes at him. Sonic averted his yes to them just as well.

"I saw something like that on a Lilly pad while I was gathering water for the fire." Sonic exclaimed to Sally and Nicole.

"Is it black, does it have green, red or both?" Sally questioned Sonic as she leaned on closer to him.

"Yes and it's both green and red." Sonic replied to Sally.

Sally nodded to Sonic in understatement, got up on her feet and started venturing out into the forest closure with Nicole's computer still in her right hand as Sonic and Nicole moving their heads and eyes where she's heading to keep her in their sight. Unknown to Sonic and Sally, Nicole stopped in her tracks and spotted a worm like black insert with red on it but no green on a tree trunk. She hurried to the tree trunk, grabbed the thing careful not to squish it and continued on her way into the closure following Sonic and Sally.

"What are you doing Sal?" Sonic asked Sally as he got up and trotted to follow her in the closure with Nicole in tow.

"I'm looking for a stick to draw the Lilly pad with that thing to land so that I can grab it." Sally answered Sonic as she is on her hands and knees crawling on the ground and looking for a stick.

"Why not have Nicole make us one?" Sonic asked Sally.

"Cause we can't use up all the nineties Sonic." Sally answered Sonic.

"Right. Nineties." Sonic mouthed, bring reminded of the limited amount of nineties.

Suddenly, Sonic tilted his up and averted his eyes at a tree with a thin branch that's thick and strong enough to move a Lilly pad. An idea popped into Sonic's head. He let his head return to it's frontal position, spun into a ball, spin dashed into the air and chopped off the leaves of the branch. Sonic skidded his snickers on the dirt, turned the opposite direction, spun into a ball again, spin dashed into the air and chopped off a forth of the branch into stick with two pointers. Sonic landed his feet gracefully onto the ground, sped up underneath the stick and caught it with his left hand before it fell to the ground then he walked back toward Sally.

All the while Sally was raffling into the dead leaves for a stick, she heard the sound Sonic spinning and speeding, but brushed them off reckoning that Sonic's just acting out of boredom. She kept on raffling into the dead leaves when Sonic walked up to her, tilted his face down as he averted his eyes on her and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Sally stopped her raffling searching, turned her head left and up with her eyes facing what's ahead of them only to find Sonic above her, holding a stick out to him. She smiled at the blue blur, lifted herself up to standing mode with her hand as she let her head returned to its normal frontal position and dusted the dirt out of her hands before grabbing the stick from Sonic with her right hand as she looked toward Sonic as he let go of the stick.

"Thank you Sonic, where did you find it?" Sally thanked Sonic in question.

"Didn't find it sal, I spotted a branch on a tree that's good enough to be a stick and used my speed and quills to make it of it." Sonic answered Sally honestly.

"Hmmm… I could've requested for you to do that." Sally thought to Sonic out loud.

Sonic nodded to Sally positive in agreement to her comment.

 **"Sally had Nicole analyse it only to find it to be strange alien technology that's insert powered and that it used to be sealed in a full cylinder which had now became half a cylinder for the other one had broken off somewhere. Then following Sally in her tracks, she informed me that she's looking for a stick. Wasting no time, I made one for her out of a nearest tree branch while Nicole found the first worm like insert for us. Then with our techniques, we've found the rest and sped them and the stage alien sphere to my uncle's hut, leaving the half cylinder behind."** Middle aged Sonic narrated to the readers.

"Cuse me." Nicole spoke out to Sonic and Sally from Sonic's right and Sally's left for their attention.

Sonic and Sally both turned their attention to where they heard Nicole, heads and eyes toward her.

"I've just spotted this worm like black insert that has red on it. I believe it maybe one of the five alien inserts we're looking for." Nicole informed Sonic and Sally as she held out the worm like insert to them with her left hand.

"That's good Nicole. Anyway we going to need you to bring that thing back to the thing and make sure it's kept safe while Sal and I find the other four and the crystal. What we find, we'll report by communicators. Check?" Sonic pointed out to Sally and Nicole.

"Check." Sally and Nicole agreed.

As Nicole returned to the sphere with the black and red worm like insert, Sonic and Sally went round the forest and part of the river flow that's near the alien found two black worm like inserts with both green and red on a thick branch of a tree that's one and a half metre from the clearing and informed it to Sally through communicator, Sally used the stick Sonic made for her from a tree branch to lure the black worm like insert that's both green and red, chucked the stick into the water, went on searching for another one, found one with both green and red, one with green and informed back to Sonic through communicator and he also found the alien crystal in the flow of the water.

However, despite that the water of the river flow is only deep enough to reach his waist line, Sonic hand to shut the alien inserts in his left-gloved hand without squishing them before stepping into the flow and get down under water to grab the crystal with his left hand before he could bring himself get up to have his head above water again and speeding out. Sure Sonic does hate water, but that's only if he has to swim in it. At least he knows when to face it whenever necessary. After finding and retrieving the alien crystal from the river flow, Sonic reported back to Sally through his communicator.

"That's excellent Sonic, now let's return to Nicole with the sphere." Sally commented to Sonic though her communicator.


	4. Eve of the war part 2

After Sonic and Sally regrouped with Nicole, they'd put the worm like alien inserts and alien crystal in the half sphere for Nicole deformed the nanite made bucket since it's no longer required. Sonic leaned fount ward to the half sphere, grabbed onto it, lifted it out of the remaining half of the cylinder and started carrying it in his arms with Sally watching him.

"Are you sure you don't want Nicole to build something with the nanites to help you carry that thing with Sonic?" Sally asked Sonic in concern that it might be too heavy for him.

"Nah I'll be fine Sal. Besides, I've been through heavier stuff than this piece of alien junk." Sonic responded to Sally in arrogance to which Sally breathes out of mouth in annoyance of it while still looking at half of the sphere with the alien crystal and inserts in it in his arms.

"Anyway, specking of which, thanks for helping us Nicole." Sonic thanked Nicole while keeping his focus on half of the alien sphere he's carrying as Sally carried her portable handheld computer.

"Your very welcome Sonic, I shall now return to my personal computer." Nicole responded to Sonic before she degenerated her pixels and returned to the handheld device that Sally was holding.

After Nicole returned to the handheld device, Sally puts it back in the left fount pocket of her blue vest, went behind Sonic and grabbed onto him with her hands clamped onto his forearms on opposite sides for her arms were wrapped round his chest and wrapped her legs round his wrest since Sonic was still leaning for Sally, expecting her to hop on. Sonic straightened himself up and started to rev up his feet.

"You're ready for seven warp speed Sal?" Sonic asked Sonic as he revved himself up.

"I'm ready when you are Sonic." Sally answered to Sonic in response.

"Then let's juice." Sonic declared.

Sonic sped himself as he carried Sally and half the alien sphere with the alien worm like inserts and alien crystal all the way back to New Mobotropolis in light breaking speed. As soon as Sonic reached the city's entrance, he had to slow down to the speed of sound which he did, but is still fast enough for Sonic to speed himself, Sally and the alien items to the hut where his uncle Sir Charles lives without so deafening nor killing anyone that would be nearing him as he super speeds. He sped across the city from the entrance all the way to the doorway of his Uncle's location and stopped there.

As soon as Sonic stopped in fount of the door to sir Charle's hut, Sally hopped off Sonic instantly, rushed to the door and banged on it loudly with her right fist as she slammed her left hand on the door for Sonic had his gloved-hands full with the alien items.

"CHARLES, OPEN UP! IT'S SONIC AND SALLY!" Sally yelled out as banged on the door.

Loud rapid footsteps were heard just after Sally started banging on the door and she didn't stop the banging til she heard the doorknob turning. Sally pushed herself off the door with her left hand and backed off next to Sonic on his left as Charles as he opened the door wide, revealing himself with a major irritated expression on his face and wearing his conceal shirt not done up which Sonic and Sally both noticed as Charles complained about the banging on the door. But he stopped his complaining and relaxed his eyebrows from seeing his favourite only biological nephew and Sally.

"Sonic and Sally, what are you two doing here?" Charles presumed in a calm, but impatient tone questionably as he averted his eyes at them for he was getting ready for his part time job as concealer.

Charles suddenly noticed something in Sonic's gloved-hands and averted his eyes to it.

"And what's that you're carrying Sonic?" Charles asked Sonic with an odd looking expression on his face as he pointed at it with an index finger from his right hand.

"I know it's not a good time for visits uncle Chuck, but this is way past serious. Long story short, Sal and I both spotted something falling from the sky, ran to it after hearing it crash, had to put it's fire out, found it to be alien stuff instead of a meteor with Nicole's help, searched and found those things on there that came with it." Sonic explained to his uncle.

Charles widened his opened eyes in complete shock and moved aside as he widened the door more, enough for Sonic and Sally to come through and moved his sight onto Sonic and Sally.

"You both better come in and fast." Charles told Sonic and Sally which Sonic responded to by zooming into the hut pass his uncle into the room where Charles does his research. Sally ran in following Sonic, leaving Charles to shut the door quick before he hurried along.

As soon as Charles hurried into his research room, he spotted an empty space between Sonic and Sally Sally with her hand held device in her left hand toward the strange alien items looking back at the opened door awaiting his entrance impatiently with the strange alien items already placed on his work desk. He hurried to the empty space between Sonic and Sally, slammed his palms on the work desk and examined the strange looking alien items on the half sphere. Examining the strange items directly, he started with the alien crystal, moved his focus on the black wires, each leading down to a worm like insert. Then he widened his opened eyes and arched his back in shocked realisation.

"What is it unc?" Sonic asked Charles.

"I… I'm not a hundred present sure sonny, but it seems to be some sort of alien device for sending a massage or something." Charles answered his nephew.

"Nicole, are you recording this?" Charles asked Nicole.

"Affinitive Charles, Sally has requested me to record just after stepping into your research room." Nicole replied to Charles.

"Good." Charles responded as he lifted his gloved-hands off his work hands and moved them toward the worm like alien inserts on the half sphere.

He grabbed a couple of them and had them switch positions on the half sphere and repeated the process two more times, then the half sphere glowed twice in a row from a whistling sound bring made by the black and green worm like insert. The three widened their opened eyes and dropped their jaws in awed reaction of the action commented by the strange alien technology.

Charles quickly swapped round the other five worm like inserts several times, leaving the black and green one in place til the half sphere made the whistling noise again, but this time followed by a louder one for the black and red worm like insert had been put in the right spot on the half sphere, having the three widen their eyes in awed reaction again but in gasping.

"This I like a puzzle." Charles commented of the strange alien technology and worn like inserts.

"Yeah". Sonic, Sally and Nicole all replied in agreeing response to which Charles nodded.

"But I think we're getting close. I just need to set the remaining three in the right order, but I need to concentrate, so you three need to quiet down and don't even think of disrupting my concentration." Charles mentioned and informed Sonic, Sally and Nicole with a curious tone in one half of the sentence, changed to a stern tone the other half.

"This also includes you Sonic." Charles added to his nephew in a major serious tone for he is anxious to discover what the strange thing is.

After three failed tries with nothing but the same sound response, Charles thought long and hard on where the other three should go to get the third sound occurring. On the past three tries, Charles was sweating from his brow from the stress the strange alien technology and worm like inserts were causing him and with each fail, the stress increases with breathing growing louder and heavier. But he isn't giving up though.

He stared at the fifth and sixth one as he thought back on the same position as they were before on the first failed try.

 _"hmm… I switched the fourth and sixth one on the first, then the sixth with the fifth on the second but put them back as they were before by mistake on the third._ Charles thought back on the three previous failed attempts.

Charles puzzled on about what the fourth try should be as he brought his right white-gloved hand to his his temples and rubbed with it. Then he stopped rubbing his his temples and widened his opened eyes as his brain developed a simple move.

 _"Hang on, what if I switch the fifth and sixth one?"_ Charles thought to himself in question.

Charles rapidly moved his right white-gloved hand off his temples and switched the fifth and sixth worm like alien inserts with it and rest it on the desk as he, Sonic, Sally and Nicole starred at the strange alien technology. In one second after Charles switched the worm like alien inserts the fourth time, the half alien sphere made the two familiar noises as before, but this time, followed by a similar one that's slightly lower than the second one, much to Sonic's Sally's Charle's and Nicole's rejoice and satisfaction.

"Yay, why to go uncle Chuck." Sonic praised his uncle in rejoice.

"Excellent Charles." Sally complimented to Charles for his great work.

Charles smiled a nod to what he accomplished, then the smiled was quickly wiped off his face and the rejoice and satisfaction was replaced by further cariosity as a hologram circle screen appeared and started showing images of the New Mobotropolis airport, the city itself on a nearly levelled land next to a cliff, with the region all covered by forest surrounds the city except for the cliff itself the exposes brownish red soil and a thin piece of land beneath it having grass instead.

"What's that uncle Chuck?" Sonic questioned his uncle as he starred at the circled hologram watching the image change from the region to the continent of Mobius in higher sky view.

"I don't know Sonic, I reckon it's some sort of video hologram." Charles answered his nephew as they; Sally and Nicole watched the image change from the view of their continent to the space view of planet Mobius.

Then the strange alien technology showed an space view image of the red planet Mars, a steel and metal building on a red landscape, and finally, some moving images of six tentacle aliens appearing to be mostly brain, facing each other in a circle. The final moving scene was drawing up to one of the aliens and right up to one of it's two eyes. The four viewers suddenly felt themselves bring filled up with mixed emotions of fright, fear and cariosity as their widened their opened eyes and dropped their jaws in reaction of those moving scenes.

"Goddess of Aroma, help us." Sally fearfully pleaded to the goddess as if it **does** exist.

The strange alien technology suddenly started flashing three lights witch got the four out of mixed emotions and into shocking reaction. The lights flashed slowly for two seconds at first, then they went on flashing on faster. Sonic, bring almost as fast in the head as he is with his feet almost immediately got the massage that the lights are a warning that it'll blow up. He rudely barged in fount of his uncle, attending to grab on to the strange alien technology.

"GET DOWN EVERYONE, THE THING'S GONNA BLOW!" Sonic screamed out in a serious tone.

Charles, Sally and Nicole were about to protest at Sonic as he grabs the thing and spin jumps onto the table holding it, but he's not going to let his loved ones slow him down if he tends to save them.

"NOW!" He screamed at them.

The three all turned round a 180 degree left as Sonic tossed the strange technology into the air and turned around a 180 degree left and leaped off the table fast. The strange alien technology blew up while in mid air, causing everyone to duck an cover onto the wooden floor of Charles's hut with their hands on the back of their heads and the place filled up with smock a bit, making Sonic, Charles and Sally cover their mouths. Momentarily, the smock started clearing up and everyone except Nicole were couching from some of it bring inhaled into their noses. The four then looked at each other and saw each other except Nicole to be covered in soot from the explosion of the strange alien technology. They all removed their hands from the scope of their heads and mouths, pushed themselves up off the wooden floor and stood up expect for Nicole whom just floated back up above the hand held device that powers her, Sonic set his eyes on Charles, Sally and Nicole.

"Sigh, is everyone alright?" Sonic asked them.

"Well, we're all covered in soot expect for Nicole there, but we're okay, thanks sonny boy." Charles informed his nephew honestly, pointing to Nicole with a thumb from his right-gloved hand in the middle of his sentence.

Sally set her eyes on Nicole above the portable computer. Turns out Sally had a good grip on the device, ducking with only her right hand.

"Nicole, did you record the hologram?" Sally asked Nicole.

"Affirmative Sally." Nicole answered Sally.

Sally smiled at Nicole.

Good. Stop recording." Sally ordered Nicole.

"Recording stopping Sally." Nicole responded to Sally as she stops her recording.

Sally then averted his eyes to Sonic and Charles.

"Well, I don't know which one of you is right or wrong, but I find this too serious to ignore." Sally remarked to the two hedgehogs.

"Too right Sal, let's go." Sonic agreed to Sally, urging her to come grab onto him with a gesture of his right white-gloved hand mid sentence.

Sally ran over toward Sonic on his right and grabbed his right white-gloved hand, which he was holding out toward her as he grabbed his uncle's right white-gloved hand.

"Now hold on there you two…" Charles started to the two leaders of the knothole freedom fighters, stopping mid sentence cause spun his head left and cut him off.

"Sorry unc, I hate interrupting you, but this is too important to wait. We don't have time to clean up and get changed." Sonic pointed out to his uncle.

Charles gave the two leading young freedom fighters a sigh in agitation.

"Fine, at least wait for me to lock the hut up first." Charles demanded from Sonic and Sally.

"Sure uncle Chuck." Sonic replied to his uncle as he released him from his grip.

Sonic and Sally both power walked their way out of hut, leaving Charles to lock up his hut as he returned to his bedroom for his hut keys. After finding them which took no more than a second since they're on the his bed drawer, he rushed out of the hut as fast as he could meeting Sonic and Sally waiting for him outside, turned a one degree angle right, shutting the door by it's surface with his left-gloved hand as he turned, locked it with his keys, puts them in the upper right fount pocket of his uniform turned a 17 degree right and ran to his nephews right, turning a 180 degree left as Sonic held out his left-gloved hand for his uncle to grab on with his right-gloved hand, which he did.

Sonic smirked at his uncle.

"Ready to move now unc?" Sonic asked Charles calmly.

"Sure am sonny boy." Charles answered his nephew, smirking back at him.

Sonic then let his head return to its normal frontal position, revved up his feet and sped himself, Sally and Charles toward castle Acorn.


	5. Eve of the war part 3

After arriving to the conceal, Sonic and Sally were both facing King Elias and his concealers while Charles sat along the other concealers as Sally held out her hand held device with Nicole hovering above it showing the recorded digital video of the event that happened earlier at Charles's hut. After the video was finished, Nicole had the video close in on itself and it disappeared. Elias averted his eyes at his sister and starred down at her in hopes of more information.

"Sally, do you believe that they are real aliens from the red planet?" Elias asked Sally.

"Well, we couldn't tell yet, but it's either that, or some under aged former colonisers pulling a nasty joke on us. But at the least now we know for sure that it isn't volcanic martin activity, which is what's been mistaken as by the human and overlander observatories." Sally proclaimed.

Before king Elias could request votes form the conceal, a sloshing noise that's almost deafening, followed by rumbling sound that shook the ground beneath everyone in the conceal room had king Elias and his concealers clinging onto the surface of the conceal table while everyone that was standing lost their balance and fall to the floor and having to prevent themselves from sustaining serious injury by having the palms of their hands land on the floor before them. As soon as the ground stopped rumbling, Sonic got himself back up on his feet and helped Sally beside him on his right by grabbing the sides of her torso and pulling her up from there as she pushed herself up as around him, concealers got themselves off the surface of the conceal table and repositioned themselves in their seats, singles and guards have gotten themselves back on their feet while married couples helped each other back on each others feet.

Little did they know, Tails was flying back home to the Prower's residence and on the way, he saw in the sky that what resembled a meteorite have fallen down to Mobius and crash landed in the tight clearing between the cliff and the dense temperate forest twenty miles north west that made him stop in his tracks to witness the event, but keeping his tails spinning to remain in the air. After hearing the noise ease, he waited as the smoke cleared up and saw before his very eyes, a cylinder thirty miles across glowing hot. Tails drew his communicator strapped to his right arm in front of him as he averted his eyes to it and pressed a button on it with an index finger on his left white-gloved hand.

Back at the conceal chambers of castle Acorn, Rotor heard his communicator buzz on his right arm and drew it to his face, just to see tails on the screen.

"Tails." Rotor responded in a low tone that's just load enough for Tails to hear.

"Rotor, I saw a something fall into a tight clearing between the cliff and forest, twenty miles, north west. It was going over the city, I was on my home when I saw it." Tails informed Rotor.

"Well, that explains the ground shaking, was it a meteorite?" Rotor asked Tails.

"No, I waited for the smoke to clear and when it did, it turned out to be a cylinder. I reckon it's long and glowing hot." Tails stated to Rotor.

"Okay Tails I'll get that to the conceals attention, thanks for informing." Rotor thanked Tails.

Rotor deactivated his communicator with an index finger from his left white-gloved hand, moves his left arm back on the surface of the conceal chambers to draw the communicator from his face and focus his attention back on everyone in the conceal as he clipped his white-gloved hands together and places them on the surface of the conceal table.

"Excuse me everyone?" Rotor called out to everyone in the room.

Everyone turned the attention back onto Rotor and he cleared his throat just before doing his informant.

"I have just received word from Tails that what shook the ground was a long cylinder that crash landed twenty miles north west at a tight clearing between the cliff and the forest. He was on his way home when it caught his attention." Rotor informed the entire conceal.

King Max turned his head right and averted his eyes to Charles, giving him his attention. Getting aware that the king is drawing his attention to the concealer who's also known as a genius, everyone else followed along in giving Charles their attention.

"Sir Charles, do you reckon it could be aliens from Mars?" King Elias asked Charles, hoping to get a straight answer from him.

"Well, it's hard to tell yet since there's still no clear answer to it, it could be either humans abandoning their verse of collapsing colony or it could be native Martians which by the way are more intelligent than we, overlanders and humans all put together are." Charles answered the king.

King Max nods to Charles in response to his answer and averted his eyes at Sonic, the concealers and the crowd followed on in doing so themselves.

"What do you think we should do Sonic?" King Elias asked Sonic.

"I say that me, Sally and the other freedom fighters make an investigation of the cylinder your majesty." Sonic recommended to king Elias.

Then king Elias let his eyes return to their normal frontal positions as everyone else lured theirs to him.

"All concealers in favour of the Knothole freedom fighters investigating the cylinder?" King Elias asked the concealers.

All the concealers voted aye, minus Pocker the Mobian pig that voted nae due to his stubbiness.

"Then it's settled, our heroes whom have fought for Mobiius since the first Robotnik war shall investigate the crash-landed cylinder outside our city and report back information of anything occurring there." King Elias declared with a nod, much to Sonic's relief, cause the conceal usually gets in the way of him doing what he feels is right..

King Elias then turned his head right and starred at Sr. Charles.

"And as for you Sr. Charles, I do not blame you for rushing, but if you ever come to this conceal dirty again, I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you." King Elias warned Sr. Charles in a calm and polite yet serious and strain tone as he pointed at Sr. Charles with an index finger from his right white-gloved hand.

"Yes your majesty." Sr. Charles responded with a nod.

Soon, after Sonic and Sally went over to freedom HQ, Sally called in the rest of the Knothole freedom fighters over through communicators and as soon as they arrived, they attended a meeting in Freedom HQ in making plans of the investigation of the crash landed cylinder.

The next morning after the meeting was held and plans were made, the Knothole freedom fighters travelled to the cylinder to have a closer investigation of it with Sir. Charles joining them in the investigation of the cylinder, Tails propelled himself up into the air with his two tails to get a closer look at the craver end pointing up to the stratosphere as the other freedom fighters and Charles starred odd stuck at the whole cylinder that crash landed half way into the ground as they watched the giant item glow form the intense heat with steam coming off it.

"Oh my stars, the thing is huge." Bunnie reacted to the steaming cylinder.

"Indeed." Charles agreed to Bunnie as they both kept starring at the cylinder as if they're hypnotised by it.

"Whoa, look at the size of it, how big is it?" Sonic asked in astonishment of the cylinder.

"I don't know sonny boy." Charles answered his nephew standing by his left.

"Nicole could you be a dear and measure the cylinder by yards please." Charles requested to the artificial lynx hovering by Sally on her right.

"Calculating Sir. Charles." Nicole responded to Charles as she held out the palms of her hands and shot out a scan to the cylinder with an artificial ultra blue light.

The scan went from one end to the other. Then after the scan, Nicole clamped her hands shut to shut off the scan and it's light.

"The cylinder is thirty yards across." Nicole informed Charles and the Knothole freedom fighters, apart from Tails who is hovering over the top in an attempt to examine it with a pair of binoculars.

"Thank you Nicole." Charles thanked Nicole with gratitude.

Just then, Tails with his binoculars hovered back from examining the rounder end of the cylinder and from coming into their sight, the other Knothole freedom fighters and Charles put their focus on Tails as he hovers back to the ground in front of the others. After landing, he stopped spinning his two tails and averted his eyes to the Mobains and pixelated lynx, holding the binoculars in his left hand.

"Well everyone, I just finished investigating the craver end of the cylinder. Turns out that it's no styling, it's an entrance/exit of the cylinder, but it's going to be complicated to figure out how to open it." Tails announced to the other Knothole freedom fighters and Charles.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise heard from metal moving coming from the top of the cylinder, catching the attention of Charles and the Knothole freedom fighters. Tail turned a 180-degree left and they all starred at the top of the cylinder where the noise came from.

The top was rotating anti clockwise, unscrewing like a lid of a bottle. The scene of the unscrewing of the top of the cylinder put everyone in shock. Charles the most for he felt it might be former human colonisers dying form bring in a heated temporary spacecraft and that they're trying to escape.

"Humans, roasting to death… trying to escape." Charles remarked in absolute worry that it might be former human colonists getting killed by their own technology.

Charles ran over to the cylinder, hoping that he could help in any way. Sonic noticed his uncle running toward the crash landed cylinder and turned his attention toward him.

"UNCLE CHUCK, NO!" Sonic yelled out to his uncle.

But Sonic still stood his ground and watched his beloved uncle rushed toward the cylinder. When Charles was getting close to it, he felt the intense heat started impacting his body and was forced to stop him from coming to the metal. He lifted his arms up in fount of his face to shield it from the heat as he slowly stepped back form the cylinder.

 **"Then came the evening the first cylinder carrying the Martians approached Mobius. While sally and I were negotiating with her brother Elias and the Acorn conceal, it crash-landed between New Mobotropolis and the cliff. Some say it was a meteorite, some say they saw a flash of green light.**

 **But everyone in the conceal chambers already knew it was a cylinder and on the morning of the next day, us and the Knothole freedom fighters along with Uncle Chuck went to the crash sight to investigate the cylinder. It was thirty yards across, glowing hot. Tails had checked the top and informed us that it was an entry and exit of the thing. Suddenly, the top began rotating, unscrewing. Uncle Chuck feared that it might be former human colonists, trying to escape.**

 **He rushed to the cylinder, but the intense heat stopped him before he could burn himself on the metal."** Sonic narrated to the viewers/readers.

 ** _"The chances of anything coming from Mars, are a million to one he said. The chances of anything coming from Mars, are a million to one. But still, they come. Yes, the chances of anything coming from Mars, are a million to one he said. The chances of anything coming form mars are a million to one. But still… They commmmmme."_**

Sonic, Tails and Sally ran toward Charles as they shouted for him to back away from the cylinder. When they went up to him, they grabbed onto him and helped him moved back from the heated cylinder.

"What the?" Charles stated startled as he felt a few pairs of hands grabbed onto him and pulled him away form the cylinder.

He turned his head left and right to see who was pulling him from the cylinder, noticing Sonic and Tails to his left and princess Sally at his right.

"What are you three doing?" Charles asked Sonic, Tails and Sally in irritation.

"Chill unc, we're just trying to keep you from burning yourself." Sonic pointed out to his uncle.

"But what about who's in there?" Charles questioned to the three as he looked back at the cylinder.

"I'm sorry Charles, but there's nothing we can do for them." Sally stated clearly to Charles.

"And anyway, since it's not Mobian technology, it would be more advance than ours, so that cylinder may have air conditioning and perhaps back up power generators for the

air conditioning for maybe until the outside of that cylinder finally cools off." Tails pointed out as he looked ahead toward the cylinder.

The rest of the knothole freedom fighters nodded in agreement as they and Charles continued starring odd struck at the steaming cylinder as Sonic, Tails and Sally kept pulling Charles away from it. They kept doing so till they made it back to the rest of the freedom fighters and they all continued staring at the steaming cylinder with Sonic, Tails and Sally still holding onto Charles in case he keeps up tempting to rush back to the steaming cylinder when he's actually turning out to just standing back where his nephew and two close friends dragged him as he stared at it along with the Knothole freedom fighters having awareness that it's utterly useless breaking loose from the strength of a trio of teenagers, yet he's still concerned for whoever may be inside. Wondering if they might hear outside the crash landed steaming cylinder, Sonic released his left white-gloved hand from his uncle and brought it to his mouth opened with his fingers clipped together.

"YO IN THERE, WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Sonic yelled out to who or what might be in that thing.

Rotor averted his eyes onto Sonic with his mouth a gap as if he's crazy in reaction to his yelling to who or what's in the cylinder deprite the truth of anything living in the steaming cylinder not bring clear, but he knew also Sonic's just concerned that they might mean no harm. So he returned his sight on the cylinder as he shuts his mouth, brought both his white-gloved hands to his mouth opened with their fingers clipped together.

"YEAH, WE'LL BRING BACK SOME HELP! WE PROMISE" Rotor yelled out to whoever or whatever might be in there.

Soon, princess Sally declared the investigation's over and informed everyone that she'll request G.U.N to come help with preventing anyone desiring to investigate the steaming cylinder themselves from coming too close to it tomorrow and demanded for the freedom fighters to sleep for the night. Later after everyone returned to New Mobotropolis, Sonic and Sally spent the afternoon into the evening taking a stroll together with Sonic holding on to sally's unglove left hand with his right white-gloved hand for she's by his right through the market, round the city park known as the lake of rings, the city library, through the civic canter and finishing off with Uncle Chuck's restaurant for dinner, witnessing everyone getting in their sight going on with everyday business and usual activities as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Gee Sal, it's funny how people could still go on with everyday life as if nothing strange is going on while there actually is." Sonic remarked to Sally before taking another bite of the first chilli dog in his order.

"Well it's no different than what we're doing here right now Sonic." Sally responded.

"Besides, we don't know for certain what life forms are in that thing. We can only hope its humans so we could help them, if they survived the heated cylinder at the least." She added while cutting a piece of steak with her provided cutlery.

Sonic did a loud swallow of his piece of food and bowed his head down in doubt. Sally noticed, pursed on bringing the piece of meat to her mouth and starred at Sonic in sudden concern. She was about to ask Sonic if he's alright but he spoke up.

"I doubt it Sally. I have this strange awkward feeling that something nasty's going to happen out of this." Sonic mentioned to Sally.

"You'd like to go the theatre after dinner?" Sally offered Sonic.

"No thanks Sal, I got to get back home, it's been a long day and I've past beat, after dinner and reporting back to your brother of course." Sonic answered.

Sally nodded in understanding and the both went on with their dinners.

"Look sonic, if you're also concerned about Amy, I'm sure she's fine. Besides, she's at Station square and it's a far way from where that thing is now." Sally gently stated to Sonic.

Sonic responded with a small smirk to Sally.

"Thanks Sal." Sonic thanked Sally.

 **"People have spent their day as if it was just like any other.**

 **From king Fredrick's airfield came the sound of some aircraft lifting up into the sky and flying off, flow** **ing and airy, softened almost instintly to silence by the distance.**

 **It all seemed so safe and tranquil…."** Middle aged Sonic narrated to the viewers/readers

Little did Sonic and Sally know that he may be right. For the cylinder is only the beginning of the martain invasion.


End file.
